Everything Else Is Extra
by hollabackangel
Summary: Hannibal invites Frederick over for dinner and decides to show Frederick his appreciation for the effects his food have had on him.


Frederick Chilton walked up the steps to an ostentatious front door and knocked loudly. He swept his hair back out of his face and straightened himself as he heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open and revealed a smiling and impeccably dressed Doctor Hannibal Lector. He stepped aside and let Frederick into his home.

"Frederick, good evening; I trust your journey was well?" He took Frederick' coat and scarf from his shoulders and shook the snow off before hanging them in the hall. Frederick straightened out the sleeves of his grey suit jacket. Hannibal looked over the form of the short doctor. He noted the rigidity of his shoulders and the tired look in his eyes, he'd clearly had a less than good day; not that he cared, he'd invited the man over for one reason. His eyes drifted further down and rested on the man's middle, Frederick was never a thin man but he'd been steadily filling out recently and the buttons on his shirt were starting to protest the strain the added weight had on them. Hannibal was proud to admit that most of that was his fault; he'd invited Frederick to dinner more frequently and secretly revelled in the softening form of the doctor.

"Unfortunately my journey was much the opposite, dangerous roads and even more dangerous drivers don't mix; someone almost ran me into a ditch." He frowned, following Hannibal into the dining room. Hannibal moved to the side and poured two glasses of red wine.

"That is unfortunate; I myself try to stay off the roads in this weather." He turned and handed one of the glasses to Frederick. Frederick thanked him and took a long drink from the glass; Hannibal watched the bob of his throat and line of his jaw intently. There had always been a fullness to Frederick's face that was infuriatingly endearing.

"You may wish to pace yourself if you intend on driving home tonight." Hannibal smiled and took a drink from his own glass before directing Frederick to the table, pulling out his chair for him. Frederick's face flushed slightly at the act and stammered over a coy thank you as he undid the buttons on his jacket. He mentally berated himself for acting like a high schooler with a crush. "How are you, Frederick? You're uncharacteristically quiet this evening." Frederick snorted as he took another drink from the glass.

"Long day. And yourself, how are you Hannibal?" Hannibal noted a bitter twinge in his voice and the corner of his mouth threatened to turn up, he took a drink from his glass before pausing to contemplate.

"Better now that I'm in good company." Frederick's face turned a light shade of red as he smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, well, here's to that." He raised his glass and Hannibal mirrored the action. He briefly checked his watch.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I must check on dinner." He pushed back from the table and left the room. Frederick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wasn't in the best mood to be there; he'd woke up late, his secretary was off ill, work was just awful, he'd spilt hot coffee in his lap, he's nearly been ran off the road twice and to make things worse none of his clothes were fitting him right. He shifted in his seat, readjusting the snug waistband of his trousers; he realised that at some point he'd have to stop living on takeout. When Hannibal re-entered the room with two plates, Frederick stopped squirming. He smiled politely and thanked him as he placed one in front of him. They ate the three courses in companionable silence for the most part and conversing occasionally about their respective days, drinking through a fair amount of wine and discussed a new article in a reputable journal that was absolutely laughable. Hannibal cleared the plates from desert and took them to the kitchen. He returned promptly with another bottle of grossly expensive wine and directed Frederick to the lounge. Hannibal took a moment to appreciate the effects of a large meal had on Frederick's stomach, it rounded out and pressed a little more on the shirt and he severely doubted the jacket would button anymore. Frederick sat on the sleek sofa and took a drink from his glass; his belly pushed further on the shirt, the buttons at his stomach looking overworked. Hannibal sat on the other end of the thickly cushioned sofa

"If I didn't know you better I would say you're trying to get me drunk, Hannibal." He laughed as the older man topped off his glass. Hannibal smiled and filled his own glass.

"Clearly you don't know me as well as you'd anticipated." He sniffed the dark liquid before taking drink. Frederick's natural pallor had adopted a colour similar to the wine. "I'm sure you were aware of where this evening was heading, Frederick."

"U-uh, w-well no." He stammered, the blush spread down his collar and disappeared into his shirt. Hannibal smiled and slid closer to Frederick, who in turn sat stiffly, back straight and looking about ready to faint.

"I haven't been inviting you over this frequently to discuss journals, Frederick." He leaned his face closer to Frederick's; he could feel his hot breath on his face and hear him breathing heavily. Hannibal pressed his lips to Frederick's, he remained unresponsive. Hannibal would have guessed he'd given himself an aneurism had the man not been breathing so loudly.

"If you would like me to stop Frederick, you only need to say." He drummed up an expression that he assumed came across as concerned. He knew Frederick wanted this, he was pathetically bad at hiding his emotions and his attraction to the doctor had been obvious since day one. Frederick swallowed thickly.

"N-no, it's not that, it's just completely unexpected." He blinked rapidly and took another drink from his glass. He had little flash backs of the evening, _accidental _brushes, lingering touches and eye contact that lasted a little longer than normal.

"But not unwanted?"

"Oh, God no, it's entirely wanted." He laughed awkwardly. "I-I'd just resigned myself to believing that it was going to remain a high schoolesque fantasy." Hannibal smiled and kissed him again, this time earning a response from Frederick. He was an awful kisser; it was obvious that the man had little chance to practise, he was hated by pretty much everyone, and romantic liaisons clearly weren't the norm for him. It was actually rather endearing. He broke the kiss and took the glass that he still had awkwardly clasped in his hands and moved his own hands to Frederick's thigh and cheek and kissed him again, a little more aggressively. Frederick had no idea what to do with his hands, Hannibal sighed internally and took Frederick's hands in his own and placed them on his hips.

"Try and relax Frederick." He murmured into the other man's mouth. He didn't relax, if anything he became more awkward. He pushed Frederick back so he was half lying on the couch and straddled his thick thighs, earning a gorgeous little noise from Frederick. Hannibal pulled Frederick's tie from his neck and took great pleasure from the sound the gaudy little tie pin made when it hit the ground. Hannibal occasionally brushed his hand against Frederick's plush stomach, trying to gage the man's comfort level. He wasn't giving anything away so Hannibal placed his hand heavily on Frederick's belly and dragged it around to rest on his side, relishing in the firmly stuffed stomach beneath the layer of fat. A quiet moan escaped Frederick's throat and Hannibal found himself responding to the noise far more than he'd like to admit. He moved back and slid Frederick's jacket off of his shoulders and draped it over the back of the sofa. Frederick was a delightful shade of red and his usually pristine hair was a mess. Hannibal smiled at his handiwork before working the top few buttons of Frederick's shirt open, he took his mouth to the newly exposed flesh and sucked and bit. The noises coming from Frederick went straight to his groin. He continued to open buttons as he kissed down Frederick's neck, he savoured the way the buttons at his stomach stubbornly opened and the embarrassed look on Frederick's face when he realised. He disregarded the wide eyes staring up at him and pushed the thin fabric down his biceps only to find himself disappointed when he saw Frederick was wearing an undershirt. How many layers does one man need to wear? He went to pull the cotton t-shirt over his head when he felt Frederick's hands slip up and remove his own jacket. He allowed Frederick to do it, taking it from his hands and draping it over the back of the chair. He moved in again and pulled the shirt over Frederick's head and threw it across the room. He started kissing a trail down Frederick's chest and stopped when he came to the top of his scar and stopped to appreciate the generous curve of his stomach. The pale swell of flesh pressed heavily against the strained waistband of his trousers. Hannibal dipped his face down and sucked several hickeys across his thickly haired stomach, Frederick started squirming and Hannibal pressed his hips back down and held them there. "Stop moving, Frederick." He growled, moving his knee between Frederick's thighs and pressed his against Frederick's cock; he whimpered at the sensation and moved his hips again to try and create friction. Hannibal aggressively pushed him back down and bit Frederick's neck "I said stop moving" he breathed against the red mark. He sat back on Frederick's legs and unbuttoned his waistcoat and threw it across the room, the shirt following suit. He pressed his body against Frederick and kissed him with more teeth and tongue than strictly necessary. Hannibal dragged his hands down Frederick's torso and squeezed at his belly, eliciting a low whine from Frederick. He brought his hands down further and worked his belt off, picked the button of his trousers open and pushed them down his thighs. Hannibal smiled at the angry red mark on his lower stomach and dragged his tongue across it as he stood and fully removed Frederick's trousers. He settled himself between Frederick thighs and gently kissed up the inside of one of them, stopping at the softest part and took the flesh between his teeth, sucking a trail of love bites and stopping at the hem of his briefs. Frederick was breathing heavily and was flushed all over. The image before him of the doctor in such a state of unravel sent a wave of arousal through Hannibal, he stood up and quickly removed his own trousers, pressed himself back against Frederick and pushed his hips against his; a moan escaping his own mouth. Hannibal pushed himself up and moved across the room and Frederick made a noise of protest. He opened a drawer and removed a bottle before returning to Frederick, who turned a deep scarlet when he saw what it was. Hannibal gave a predatory smile and tore Frederick's underwear from his body before standing and removing his own. He flicked open the bottle on pored a generous amount of lubricant on his hand, he moved back over to Frederick and kissed him as he pressed two fingers into the other man's hole. Hannibal's cock twitched at the deep moan that rumbled from Frederick's throat. He worked his fingers inside of Frederick and moved to suck on his throat. "Is this okay?" He asked voice hoarse. "Frederick nodded slowly, whimpering at the feeling of the soft fingers. "I need you to say 'yes' Frederick."

"Y-yes, God!" He shivered as Hannibal pulled out his fingers. Hannibal poured more lubricant onto his hand and slowly stroked his length, gasping a little at the stimulation. Frederick swallowed thickly at the sight and threw his head back, catching his breath. He startled back when he Hannibal's hands take his hips, hairs rising when the cool lubricant touched his hot skin. Hannibal took one hand from Frederick and guided the head of his cock to Frederick's entrance.

"May I go ahead?" Frederick nodded his head and tangled his fingers in Hannibal's hair as he pressed into Frederick, making guttural noises as his hips met the soft flesh of Frederick's rear. Frederick dragged his blunt nails down Hannibal's back, leaving red ribbons of raised skin behind. Hannibal stilled, giving Frederick time to adjust to his girth. He moved his hips back and thrust slowly back into Frederick. He pressed his hands into the soft plain of Frederick's belly and squeezed the flesh and pressed down on the packed mound as he thrust into him again, moaning at the sound of the wet contact of their sweat slicked skin. He moved his hands round and groped at the soft flesh of his hips, keeping a steady pace with his own hips. Frederick took his hand to his own cock and started pumping in rhythm with Hannibal's thrusts. A sheen of sweat started building up on Frederick's chest and belly; Hannibal bent down and licked a strip up his scar. He moved Frederick's hand from his cock and replaced it with his own and stroked him as he thrust harder into him. Hannibal placed his other hand back on the curve of his belly and rubbed up and down as he thrust into the doctor before using the touch to anchor himself before increasing his speed. Frederick whimpered breathlessly as Hannibal changed the angle of his thrusts and hit his prostate with the head of his length and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Frederick felt a heat pool in his stomach and he tried to hold back his orgasm. Hannibal thrust harder into Frederick and twisted his wrist when his hand came to the head of Frederick's cock. Frederick let out a throaty growl and he gave in to pleasure and came hard and into Hannibal's hand and his stomach. Hannibal rubbed Frederick through his orgasm and returned his hands to Frederick's hips and slammed into him repeatedly. He climaxed and released inside of Frederick rode slowly through it.

He slumped, breathing heavily against Frederick's sweat slicked chest. They lay in an awkward pile on the couch for several beats before Hannibal made a move to clean them off with one of his socks. He handed Frederick his underwear and watched as he wriggled into them, soft waistband digging into his plush stomach. Frederick rose from the couch and pulled on his trousers, flushing slightly as he sucked in his stomach to fasten the button.

"I-I wasn't expecting this outcome to the evening." He laughed awkwardly. Hannibal mustered a reassuring smile and pulled on his underwear and shirt.

"I'd anticipated it and I'm glad it came to fruition." He pulled on his trousers before handing Frederick his undershirt.

"I didn't realise you were into that sort of thing." He added shyly, putting the garment on.

"What do you mean, Frederick?" He asked, buttoning up his shirt. Frederick mulled over the words in his head and the contemplation was clear on his face.

"Well, um-" he gestured to his torso and twisted his face "-yeah." He picked up his dress shirt and shrugged it on. Hannibal approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss behind his ear.

"If by which you mean an appreciation for the larger form then yes, I am _into that_. It can be said that it's an evolved reaction, heavier people can clearly provide for themselves in excess; naturally people are drawn to that. And I do like to see positive effects of my cooking." He smiled, rubbing his hand over Frederick's belly. Frederick let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you saying you're fattening me up?"

"No, I'm saying I like to see you sated and comfortable." He turned Frederick around in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. "Everything else is just extra."


End file.
